Hit and Run
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: Jamie hits a young girl on his way to work, what will he decide to do? Completed!
1. Reality Check One

Disclaimer: I do not own In a Heartbeat…  
  
A/N Thanks to Aricraze for help.  
  
Hit and Run  
  
Ch. 1- Reality Check One  
  
Jamie sighed.   
  
He was going to be late for work. It had been the third time this week, and he knew Alex was not going to like it. Actually, today hadn't been he's fault, since he's motorcycle was in the shop and it had taken forever for he's dad to start he's brother Peter's old car. It was no wonder why he had left it here when he went to college.   
  
Jamie looked at he's watch. It wouldn't hurt if he sped up a little. Wait. What was that in the road? No time to stop, he was going to fast. He hit the object at full force, head on. It was later he heard the screams.   
  
The car stopped. He was alright. Jamie got out of his car. What had he hit?   
  
It was a little girl.   
  
He thought for moment. He had been speeding; he'd be blamed for the accident, sent to Juvenile Hall , put on probation, maybe even jail. He looked at the houses; neighbors were coming out from them. They'd call for help. He started the car again, leaving the girl behind him.  
  
  



	2. Reality Check Two

A/N This is not the same as Ch. 1 you have to read on.  
  
Hit and Run  
  
Ch. 2- Reality Check Two  
  
Jamie sighed.   
  
He was going to be late for work. It had been the third time this week, and he knew Alex was not going to like it. Actually, today hadn't been he's fault, he's motorcycle was in the shop and it had taken forever for he's dad to start he's brother Peter's old car. It was no wonder why he had left it here when he went to college.   
  
Jamie looked at he's watch. It wouldn't hurt if he sped up a little. Wait. What was that in the road? No time to stop, he was going to fast. He hit the object at full force, head on. It was later he heard the screams.   
  
The car stopped. He was alright. Jamie got out of he's car. What had be he hit?   
  
It was a little girl.  
  
Jamie rushed over to her, at the same time screaming for help. What had he done? He felt her pulse. She was alive, still breathing. The little girl opened her eyes and called for her mother.   
  
"What's your name?" Jamie asked her, as he checked her over.  
  
"Tessa."   
  
***  
Ch 3 to come soon  
  
  



	3. Reality Check One Part Two

Hit and Run  
  
Ch. 3- Reality Check One Part Two  
  
Jamie sped away from the accident. Hoping no one had seen him. When he got to work Alex was ready and waiting to yell at him.  
  
"Val, Hank and Tyler just left on a hit and run." Jamie's heart stopped short as Alex went on about being late.  
  
"How's the girl?" Jamie asked.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The hit and run."  
  
"Oh. I don't know. Ask your squad when they get back." Alex said as Val, Hank and Tyler did just that.   
  
"I can't believe, someone just left her there?" Val said sadly.  
  
"I hope they catch who ever did it." Tyler retorted.  
  
"How is the kid who got hit?" Jamie said again nervously. Guilt in him rising.  
  
"Critical. Internal injuries. Broken leg ." Hank stated.  
  
"Is she going to live?" Jamie asked.  
  
" They're not sure yet." Val replied. "Why are you so interested?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"I hope the gut who hit Tessa is found and put in jail." Hank said.  
  
"Tessa?" Jamie asked.  
"Yea. Tessa Mitchell. That's the girl."  
***  
A/N What do u think more 2 come…  



	4. Reality Check Two Part Two

A/N Thanks to Aricraze  
  
Hit and Run   
  
Ch. 4- Reality Check Two Part Two  
  
Jamie held tight to Tessa's hand. "It'll be alright." Jamie replied, trying to reassure her. There were sirens in the background. Jamie breathed a sign of relief.   
  
"Tessa, help will be here soon." he replied, looking at her. Her eyes were closed, she had stopped talking. Oh, God. Jamie though. He checked her breathing, it had stopped, as well. Jamie began CPR, but the paramedics had arrived.  
  
"Jamie!" Val exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Help her! She's stopped breathing." Jamie replied in return.  
***  
The squad stabilized Tessa, and rushed her to the hospital, they were in the waiting room now.  
  
"James Waite?" an officer replied, as he stopped pacing the floor. Tyler, Hank, Val, and his parents sat near by.  
  
"That's me."  
  



	5. Reality Check One Part Three

Hit and Run  
  
Ch. 5- Reality Check One Part Three  
  
Jamie had almost come obsessed with what happened. He couldn't sleep at night, he had nightmares. Wondering what had happened to the little girl. She could have only been about three. He tried calling the hospital to see how she was doing, but always hung up. What if they found out, that he was the one who hit her?   
  
He had become somewhat paranoid as well. Jamie knew someone had to have seen either him or his father's car. Every time a siren came by his house, school, or the station it made him jump. He waited for it, waited for the police to get him. He had thought of turning himself in, but even thou his guilt was rising and his contusions was telling him to, he just couldn't seem to do it.   
  
Caitie, Val, Tyler, Hank, Brooke, his parents and brother, everyone, seemed to noticed a change in him. He was quiet and uneasy. He didn't seem to talk to anyone. His concentration was slipping and his work at the station and school lacked. That was because Tessa Mitchell was all Jamie could think about, night and day. She haunted him.   
  
So, Jamie decided to find out more about her. Anything he could, without becoming too close. One could say he almost stalked her. However, Jamie was not in his right mind. He found out the preschool she went to, her parents names, how she had grew up. It was then he decided to call the hospital again.  
  
And this time he didn't hang up.  
* * *  
  



	6. Reality Check Two Part Three

A/N Sorry stuck on When it Rains it Pours, may be awhile before Ch. 5 comes out..  
  
Hit and Run  
  
Ch. 6- Reality Check Two Part Three  
  
"We have some questions for you." said the police officer to Jamie. "You need to come with us." Jamie nodded soberly. He knew this had been coming. "Alright." he looked towards the rest of the squad, "Can you tell me, what happens to Tessa?"  
  
"We'll do that." the officer interrupted, as he was led to the police car, his parents following close behind. Jamie had suspected they'd handcuff him, but they didn't. Jamie was brought to the police station and put in the kind of room you see on television. The hospital had checked his blood alcohol level so they knew he hadn't been drinking. Still, they asked more questions.  
  
"So, you said you had been speeding, when you hit the girl?" the officer said.  
  
"Yes, I was trying to get to work." The officer began to ask another question, but was interrupted.   
  
"The mother wants to talk to the boy." another cop said.  
  
"Alright, send her in." Jamie was nervous, what would Tessa's mother want to say to him? The mother looked worn and grief stricken when she came in. She looked straight into Jamie's eyes and said: "She's gone. She died an hour ago." Jamie's heart stopped. He had killed her..  
  
"She only opened her eyes once, but she said she had an angel. A man angel with black hair." The mother replied. Tessa had been referring to Jamie. "I want to talk you for staying with my daughter."  
* * *  
Jamie had been in jail for a few days, as he awaited his hearing. He had been charged with reckless driving. The judge had been easy on him, thou because he had not hit Tessa and then leave, so he good a light sentence, one year probation and his lies cense revoked till he was eighteen. Jamie felt he should have gotten more. The guilt of Tessa would always be with him.  
  
Always…  
***   



	7. Reality Check One Part Four

Hit and Run  
  
Ch. 7- Reality Check One Part Four  
  
"Hello, Kingsport General." the lady on the other end replied.  
  
"I-I, I'm looking for information on Tessa Mitchell." Jamie asked.  
  
"Tessa Mitchell? Well, I'm not suppose to give out medical information out, but given the circumstances, I feel I should." the woman went on. "Tessa Mitchell died a few days ago, I'm sorry." she said hanging up.  
  
Now, they can charge me with manslayer. Jamie thought. He needed to get out, go somewhere and think. His bike was still in the shop, so he figured he'd just take his brother's old car again and drive around for a while.   
  
He drove down the road to no where in particular until he heard sirens behind him. Jamie glanced in the mirror, the police car was trying to pull Jamie over. There was no where else to go, but stop.  
  
"Someone reported this license plate and you general description, as leaving a seen of an accident, that you caused." the officer stated. "A hit and run. Please step out of the car." Jamie did what he was told. "Your under arrest." The officer said as he handcuffed him.  
  
* * *  
Jamie sat numb in his prison cell, with nothing to do, but feel the guilt and regret. He had been sentenced to six months in jail and had his license revoked till he was twenty one. His one mistake would always haunt him.  
  
Always…   
* * *  
A/N I hope you guys got that in Reality Check One parts Jamie was just think about himself, in Reality Check Two parts he was only thinking about Tessa. Also his consequences were different. One more chapter left…   
  
  



	8. Real Reality

A/N Not the same as Chapters One and Two, you have to read on…  
  
Hit and Run  
  
Ch. 8- Real Reality  
  
Jamie sighed.   
  
He was going to be late for work. It had been the third time this week, and he knew Alex was not going to like it. Actually, today hadn't been he's fault, since he's motorcycle was in the shop and it had taken forever for he's dad to start he's brother Peter's old car. It was no wonder why he had left it here when he went to college.   
  
Jamie looked at he's watch. It wouldn't hurt if he sped up a little. Wait. What was that in the road?   
  
He swerved to avoid it, and then stopped short. Jamie looked back and got out of the car. He approached the little girl who he had almost hit.   
  
"Are you alright?" The girl nodded and continued to play with her jump rope.   
  
"Stay out of the road." Jamie replied, nodding towards the girl's mother who had come out of the house, and collected her daughter. Jamie got back in his car and drove off, at a much slower speed.  
  
Tessa continued to play…  
  
* * *  
A/N Ok that's it, done with this story. I hope u guys liked it. Now, on to Of Past Regret and Future Fear, and hopefully I'll get unstuck in When it Rains it Pours…  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
